Rose Thorns
by DARCRY1
Summary: A Rose may be picked or naturally die, but next season they will come back, and they will have grown. Lakyus and Blue Rose are ambushed, With her entire team dead and nothing except a cursed sword, and her no longer human body, can she avenge, and possibly revive her friends? (T for language, death, and minor gore) This is my first FanFic, don't be too harsh. I will answer comments
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Note: I do not own Overlord. (But I can wish!)

Lakyus was running for her life, she and the rest of Blue Rose had entered a bandit hideout cave in the Great Forest of Tob per a request by a wealthy merchant. Evileye had been captured, Tia and Tina were killed by a magic caster, and Gagaran was impaled by a spike trap. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" She exclaimed in frustration.  
"Well hello there girly, need any help? (Imagine a voice kinda like Bill Cipher)" A voice echoed in her mind.  
"Whose there?"  
"You are holding me" Lakyus realized it was her sword Kilineiram.  
"I'm not letting you take over my mind"  
"This time I'm not doing for that. You are the most powerful person I have met to-date, I don't want you to die"  
"So, you can control me later?"  
"Yes, but in the short term we have the same goal, keep you, or at least your body, alive."  
"And what do you plan to do? I refuse to let you control me."  
"I was planning to stop fighting you, and give you full control until we get out of this situation. I will be active, but I will not fight you"  
"Are there any draw backs to this?"  
"You would have to become a demon to fully use my powers."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It would only be your body, your mind would remain about the same, although you may look at humans differently."  
"Are there any other options?"  
"You could die. Then I would be able to possess your corpse, although it wouldn't be as powerful as if you were alive."  
"Ok, any other options?"  
"If there were, I wouldn't tell you, but there aren't any."  
"Fine, I accept your proposition."  
"Good, and I may be able to bring your friends back to life as well."  
Lakyus then felt the world go black, her last thought in her human body was; "I hope I can save my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **AN: Ok, wow. Thank you for the support. Over 200 views, 3 followers, and 1 comment in less than 24 hours. Thank you!**

 **Note: I do not own Overlord.**

Lakyus woke up on the blackened ground with her sword floating above her, as if defending her body. She felt better than she had in a LONG time. When she tried to get up, it felt as though she simply floated to her feet. Then she remembered what happened. "Oh my GOD!" She exclaimed as she saw a pair of pitch-black wings extending from her spine. As her hand reached out to touch it, she noticed razor sharp claws that looked as though they could rend flesh from bone on the tip of each finger, and the skin around her back now had dark blue scales that faded into normal skin as it went down her arm with her hands just having a small blueish tint.

"Oh, you're finally awake" A now familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"I suppose I should have asked this before, but is this reversible?"

"No, but why would you want to? You are way more powerful in this form, you can use a sword, and continue as a warrior, but you innately know a few spells in this body. Try to channel your aura into your arm and sword, AKA me."

"OK." Lakyus began to imagine the power flowing down her arm and into her sword, and it burst into black flame. Startled, she stopped the energy flow into her arm and almost dropped the sword. "Hellflame." She stated in awe. "Wait, isn't this what Jaldabaoth used when he melted Momon's sword?"

"Ha, observant aren't you. To answer your question, yes, but you aren't that powerful with it yet. Anyway, let's go avenge your friends, and maybe bring them back to life!"

"Yes." Tightly gripping her sword with both hands and shaking like a leaf, Lakyus set off back in the direction she came, when she reached the mouth of the cave, she saw Gagaran's corpse put out on a spike, with no amour on the blood had trickled down the spike and pooled at the base, probably as an effictive warning to anyone planning to enter. "Kilineiram, can you revive her without the ritual that I have to normally do?"

"Yes." Stated the voice in her mind once again.

"Do it." A bright yellowish white wave of energy flowed out of the sword, moving over to the corspe, it disintegrated the spike and entered the body, Lakyus watched in horror as the body grew bright white feathered wings and her skin began to glow with a soft radiance. "WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIVE HER AS A HUMAN?! JUST BECAUSE I AM LIKE THIS DOESN'T MEAN I WANT HER TO SUFFER THROUGH IT TOO!" Lakyus exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Huh, well, for your information, she revives in relation to whatever her karma, basically how good/evil was." States the sword.

"So you are saying you have no control over what she revives as?!"

"I just said that didn't I?" Lakyus could almost feel the sword raising it's nonexistent eyebrows.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! Lakyus? Are you there, did you revive me, but then why do I feel stronger?!" Asked the to both herself and anyone else there, the angel spoke in a deep voice very similar to Gagaran, although sounding much more powerful.

"Gagaran? Are you alive?" Responded Lakyus.

"A DEMON?!" Gagaran reached for her war pick, Fel Iron, only to realize that it was gone.

"No, it is me Lakyus, and if you look at yourself, you look different as well."

"Did Kilineiram take over your body? Is that why you look like a demon?" She said glaring at her and bracing herself for an attack before looking at her own body.

"No, I agree- "

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AM I AN ANGEL?!" Gararan interrupted.

"It appears so, if you would let me finish I will explain what happened."

"Ok, how the hell are you so calm, and yes, tell me everything"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Note: I do not own Overlord.

"So, there you go. I agreed to become this in order to save you all, I thought that my sword would revive you as a human." Stated Lakyus as she finished her story.

"Well, if what you say is true, then we are more powerful in this body than we were before, so IF we are able to revive Tina and Tia, then we could return to E-Rantel because Evileye can cast illusions, we could hide our new forms and be even more powerful.

"I don't know if we can, by now, word has probably reached the city that we died. If we went back, there would be too many suspicions." Responded Lakyus looking depressed.

"Good point." Replied Gagaran grimly.

"Well-" As Kilineiram began to speak he was interrupted. (I'm not sure what to use for the sword's pronoun. He? She? IT!?)

"Kilineiram, we are just barely coping with what happened. Don't dump anything too big on us right now" Lakyus stated with a grim edge in her voice.

"I know that!" The sword turned it's flat edge to Gagaran. "You can use magic now, ya know. Angels naturally know reincarnation, light, and holy magic."

"WHAT? So, you are telling me that I can cast magic even though I have never done it before, and that I am a warrior."

"Yes, and it is equal to about tier 5-6 magic though they are kinda closer skills."

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!" Exclaimed Gagaran. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I AM AS POWERFUL AS THE MOST POERFUL MAGIC CASTER JUST FROM SKILLS?!"

"Let's enter the cave already!" Interjected Lakyus, who was beginning to get angry.

"Ok. I will submit myself to you, so you have full control again" Stated the sword with a sarcastic edge. (HA HA! PUNS!)

"Good" As they entered the cave, a group of bandits jumped out of the shadows, only to see their forms, and run away in terror. "[Soul Harvest]" The bandits suddenly stopped, and fell to the ground, clearly dead. The energy from their bodies seemed to flow across the ground and into the sword, which briefly grew brighter, then dimed.

"Compared to before, they seem so weak now" Commented Gagaran.

"Perhaps it is because of our new forms"

"I suppose that is possible"

Taking cloaks from two of the bandits, she put one on and handed the other to Gagaran. "Well, let's move on." Stated the ever focused Lakyus. When they entered the next room, they gasped. Evileye was chained with her hands above her head, and her mask was broken and shattered on the floor next to her, her face hidden by both her hair and how she was facing the ground. "EVILEYE! Are you ok?"

"Lakyus?! I'm fine, but your presence _feels_ different, and who is that next to you?

"That's Gagaran, and the reason that we feel different is probably because I have been turned into a demon, and Gagaran has been reincarnated as an angel."

"WHAT, are you a demon because Kilineiram took over your body?" She almost yelled, now on guard even as she was chained.

"NO! I agreed to this change in order to save all of you." Lakyus walked over to cut the chains when Evileye finally looked up. Lakyus stared in horror, surprise, and anger, as she saw her friend's crimson eyes, pale skin, and sharp fangs. "A VAMPIRE? Is this why you wear the mask?"

"Yes, you probably also know me as Landfall, and before you ask, I was not killed by the 13 heroes, I joined them.

"Well this explains a lot, why you lived for so long, what that ring you refuse to explain does (it hides undeath), and why you were immune to that telepath all that time ago." Comments Gagaran, "But why didn't you tell us? After you knew us for so long, you know that we would not have said anything. We are definitely going to have a talk when we get back."

"Gagaran this isn't the time for that"

"You know my secret, now you tell me everything that happened."

"Fine. Gagaran, please stand guard."


End file.
